xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Zor-El(Supergirl) (Justice League Action)
Supergirl is the cousin of Superman. She will be voiced by Joanne Spracklen. Superpowers Like all Krptonians, Supergirl shares the same abilities to Superman once she is under Earth's sun. These powers include massive amounts of strength and durability, the power of flight, enhanced senses, and various vision powers, also freezing breath. However she is vulnerable to the effects of kryptonite. Screenshots Supergirl 101059 (1).png Supergirl 101059 (2).png Supergirl 101059 (3).png Supergirl 101059 (4).png Supergirl 101059 (5).png Supergirl 101059 (6).png Supergirl 101059 (7).png Supergirl 101059 (8).png Supergirl 101059 (9).png Supergirl 101059 (10).png Supergirl 101059 (11).png Supergirl 101059 (12).png Supergirl 101059 (13).png Supergirl 101059 (14).png Supergirl 101059 (15).png Supergirl 101059 (16).png Supergirl 101059 (17).png Supergirl 101059 (18).png Supergirl 101059 (19).png Supergirl 101059 (20).png Supergirl 101059 (21).png Supergirl 101059 (22).png Supergirl 101059 (23).png Supergirl 101059 (24).png Supergirl 101059 (25).png Supergirl 101059 (26).png Supergirl 101059 (27).png Supergirl 101059 (28).png Supergirl 101059 (29).png Supergirl 101059 (30).png Supergirl 101059 (31).png Supergirl 101059 (32).png Supergirl 101059 (33).png Supergirl 101059 (34).png Supergirl 101059 (35).png Supergirl 101059 (36).png Supergirl 101059 (37).png Supergirl 101059 (38).png Supergirl 101059 (39).png Supergirl 101059 (40).png Supergirl 101059 (41).png Supergirl 101059 (42).png Supergirl 101059 (43).png Supergirl 101059 (44).png Supergirl 101059 (45).png Supergirl 101059 (46).png Supergirl 101059 (47).png Supergirl 101059 (48).png Supergirl 101059 (49).png Supergirl 101059 (50).png Supergirl 101059 (51).png Supergirl 101059 (52).png Supergirl 101059 (53).png Supergirl 101059 (54).png Supergirl 101059 (55).png Supergirl 101059 (56).png Supergirl 101059 (57).png Supergirl 101059 (58).png Supergirl 101059 (59).png Supergirl 101059 (60).png Supergirl 101059 (61).png Supergirl 101059 (62).png Supergirl 101059 (63).png Supergirl 101059 (64).png Supergirl 101059 (65).png Supergirl 101059 (66).png Supergirl 101059 (67).png Supergirl 101059 (68).png Supergirl 101059 (69).png Supergirl 101059 (70).png Supergirl 101059 (71).png Supergirl 101059 (72).png Supergirl 101059 (73).png Supergirl 101059 (74).png Supergirl 101059 (75).png Supergirl 101059 (76).png Supergirl 101059 (77).png Supergirl 101059 (78).png Supergirl 101059 (79).png Supergirl 101059 (80).png Supergirl 101059 (81).png Supergirl 101059 (82).png Supergirl 101059 (83).png Supergirl 101059 (84).png Supergirl 101059 (85).png Supergirl 101059 (86).png Supergirl 101059 (87).png Supergirl 101059 (88).png Supergirl 101059 (89).png Supergirl 101059 (90).png Supergirl 101059 (91).png Supergirl 101059 (92).png Supergirl 101059 (93).png Supergirl 101059 (94).png Supergirl 101059 (95).png Supergirl 101059 (96).png Supergirl 101059 (97).png Supergirl 101059 (98).png Supergirl 101059 (99).png Supergirl 101059 (100).png Supergirl 101059 (101).png Supergirl 101059 (102).png Supergirl 101059 (103).png Supergirl 101059 (104).png Supergirl 101059 (105).png Supergirl 101059 (106).png Supergirl 101059 (107).png Supergirl 101059 (108).png Supergirl 101059 (109).png Supergirl 101059 (110).png Supergirl 101059 (111).png Supergirl 101059 (112).png Supergirl 101059 (113).png Supergirl 101059 (114).png Supergirl 101059 (115).png Supergirl 101059 (116).png Supergirl 101059 (117).png Supergirl 101059 (118).png Supergirl 101059 (119).png Supergirl 101059 (120).png Supergirl 101059 (121).png Supergirl 101059 (122).png Supergirl 101059 (123).png Supergirl 101059 (124).png Supergirl 101059 (125).png Supergirl 101059 (126).png Supergirl 101059 (127).png Supergirl 101059 (128).png Supergirl 101059 (129).png Supergirl 101059 (130).png Supergirl 101059 (131).png Supergirl 101059 (132).png Supergirl 101059 (133).png Supergirl 101059 (134).png Supergirl 101059 (135).png Supergirl 101059 (136).png Supergirl 101059 (137).png Supergirl 101059 (138).png Supergirl 101059 (139).png Supergirl 101059 (140).png Supergirl 101059 (141).png Supergirl 101059 (142).png Supergirl 101059 (143).png Supergirl 101059 (144).png Supergirl 101059 (145).png Supergirl 101059 (146).png Supergirl 101059 (147).png Supergirl 101059 (148).png Supergirl 101059 (149).png Supergirl 101059 (150).png Supergirl 101059 (151).png Supergirl 101059 (152).png Supergirl 101059 (153).png Supergirl 101059 (154).png Supergirl 101059 (155).png Supergirl 101059 (156).png Supergirl 101059 (157).png Supergirl 101059 (158).png Supergirl 101059 (159).png Supergirl 101059 (160).png Supergirl 101059 (161).png Supergirl 101059 (162).png Supergirl 101059 (163).png Supergirl 101059 (164).png Supergirl 101059 (165).png Supergirl 101059 (166).png Supergirl 101059 (167).png Supergirl 101059 (168).png Supergirl 101059 (169).png Supergirl 101059 (170).png Supergirl 101059 (171).png Supergirl 101059 (172).png Supergirl 101059 (173).png Supergirl 101059 (174).png Supergirl 101059 (175).png Supergirl 101059 (176).png Supergirl 101059 (177).png Supergirl 101059 (178).png Supergirl 101059 (179).png Supergirl 101059 (180).png Supergirl 101059 (181).png Supergirl 101059 (182).png Supergirl 101059 (183).png Supergirl 101059 (184).png Supergirl 101059 (185).png Supergirl 101059 (186).png Supergirl 101059 (187).png Supergirl 101059 (188).png Supergirl 101059 (189).png Supergirl 101059 (190).png Supergirl 101059 (192).png Supergirl 101059 (193).png Supergirl 101059 (194).png Supergirl 101059 (195).png Supergirl 101059 (196).png Supergirl 101059 (197).png Supergirl 101059 (198).png Supergirl 101059 (199).png Supergirl 101059 (200).png Supergirl 101059 (201).png Supergirl 101059 (202).png Supergirl 101059 (203).png Supergirl 101059 (204).png Supergirl 101059 (205).png Supergirl 101059 (206).png Supergirl 101059 (207).png Supergirl 101059 (208).png Supergirl 101059 (209).png Supergirl 101059 (210).png Supergirl 101059 (211).png Supergirl 101059 (212).png Supergirl 101059 (213).png Supergirl 101059 (214).png Supergirl 101059 (215).png Supergirl 101059 (216).png Supergirl 101059 (217).png Supergirl 101059 (218).png Supergirl 101059 (219).png Supergirl 101059 (220).png Supergirl 101059 (221).png Supergirl 101059 (222).png Supergirl 101059 (223).png Supergirl 101059 (224).png Supergirl 101059 (225).png Supergirl 101059 (226).png Supergirl 101059 (227).png Supergirl 101059 (228).png Supergirl 101059 (229).png Supergirl 101059 (230).png Supergirl 101059 (231).png Supergirl 101059 (232).png Supergirl 101059 (233).png Supergirl 101059 (234).png Supergirl 101059 (235).png Supergirl 101059 (236).png Supergirl 101059 (237).png Supergirl 101059 (238).png Supergirl 101059 (239).png Supergirl 101059 (240).png Supergirl 101059 (241).png Supergirl 101059 (242).png Supergirl 101059 (243).png Supergirl 101059 (244).png Supergirl 101059 (245).png Supergirl 101059 (246).png Supergirl 101059 (247).png Supergirl 101059 (248).png Supergirl 101059 (249).png Supergirl 101059 (250).png Unleashed (37).png Unleashed (36).png Unleashed (35).png Unleashed (34).png Unleashed (33).png Unleashed (32).png Unleashed (31).png Unleashed (30).png Unleashed (29).png Unleashed (28).png Unleashed (27).png Unleashed (26).png Unleashed (25).png Unleashed (24).png Unleashed (23).png Unleashed (22).png Unleashed (21).png Unleashed (20).png Unleashed (19).png Unleashed (18).png Unleashed (17).png Unleashed (16).png Unleashed (15).png Unleashed (14).png Unleashed (13).png Unleashed (12).png Unleashed (11).png Unleashed (10).png Unleashed (9).png Unleashed (8).png Unleashed (7).png Unleashed (6).png Unleashed (5).png Unleashed (4).png Unleashed (3).png Unleashed (2).png Category:DC Universe Category:Kryptonian Category:Model Category:Actors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aryan Race Category:Blond Hair Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Projection Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:C Class Category:Cryokinesis Category:Super Hero Category:Immigrants Category:Adopted Category:Americans Category:Argoans